Royal Duel
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and the others must Duel the Royal Knights to keep the Egyptian Gods safe, but they also have to duel in order to survive
1. Knight Attack

Royal Duel

Chilling out with the crew at the school yard

Finding trouble never working too hard

Well back at class they never taught us this

Some things you got learn the hard way

With tough times, hard clubs

We'll take them on together

Right now, let's go

Digimon Yu-Gi-Oh

Game on, get your game on

Come on you better play your cards right

Game on, get your game on

We're ready to play and win this fight

We're making the grade some how

Yeah, Digimon Yu-Gi-Oh

Game on, get your game on

Come on and get your game on

Chapter 1: Knight Attack

A Dark Cave

Seven figures knelt down a waiting for orders.

"The time has come my knights." A voice said "Who will go first?"

"I will Sir." The shortest figure said.

"Very well go Emperormon." The voice said and a little light showed the digimon emperor.

…

Odaiba Middle School

It has been 5 months since Davis and the others took down Daemon and Leviathanmon. They were known for their bravery and became popular around school. Dueling even started to become real popular around like in Yu-GI-Oh. It was now lunch.

"I love it when it's pizza day." Davis said.

"Be careful Davis I don't think Kari would like your breath if you eat that." Yolei said with Ken's arm around her. Ken moved to Odaiba about 2 months ago.

"Speaking of Kari where is she?" Davis said and two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who."

"Is it Kari?" Davis said and the hands came off and it was Kari. "Hey there."

"Hey." Kari said as she gave him a quick kiss. Davis and Kari have been dating since Daemon was taken down. Kari sat down and Davis put his arm around her.

"You were complaining about Tai and Mimi and now I'm complaining about you." T.K. said

"What's wrong jealous?" Davis said in a joking tone.

"No I'm happy for you two." T.K. said then some cheerleaders came by.

"Hi there." A blonde said.

"Hi" They all said. They walked away, but the blonde gave a bye wave to T.K. and the others noticed that.

"They really like us." T.K. said.

"I don't think it's just us they like T.K." Yolei said.

"What do you mean?" T.K. said.

"Are you serious?" Ken said.

"Even I know." Davis said.

"That's Mina, captain of the cheerleaders and I think she likes you." Kari said.

"She likes me." T.K. said pointing to himself.

"Go and talk to her." Davis said. T.K. went to the table they were sitting and talk to Mina.

….

Classroom

Davis, Kari, and T.K. were doing some work until the teacher went to Davis.

"Davis the principle would like to see you." The teacher said.

"He wants to see me?" Davis said confused.

"What did you do this time?" T.K. said.

"I didn't do anything." Davis said.

"It's not just you he wants to see Kari and T.K." The teacher said and that confused everyone. Davis, Kari and T.K. were on their way to the principle's off ice and met Ken and Yolei.

"Yolei, Ken what are you guys doing here?" Kari said.

"The principle wanted to see us." Ken said.

"He wanted to see us too." T.K. said. "What's going on?" they entered the principal's office and saw Sora and Cody.

"Cody, Sora what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Your principle called us in too." Cody said.

"Good you're all here so now I can start." The principle said. "I understand that you took on the monster Malomyotismon and Daemon."

"We did, but what does that have to do anything." Ken said.

"I called you here because there are these things called the Egyptian God Cards that I need you to protect." The principle said.

"Egyptian what?" Cody said.

"God Cards." The principle said. "Thousands of years ago monsters actually existed, but their main showing was in Egypt. Long ago creatures that called themselves The Royal Knights came to Egypt to take these cards to take over the world, but failed. Now I'm starting to believe these knights were digimon." That shocked everyone. They didn't know digimon existed that long ago.

"If it happened in Egypt why are you telling us?" Sora said.

"The Egyptian God Cards were moved to hear when the Royal Knights failed and my family were trusted to guard them." The principal said.

"Where are they?" Davis said.

"They are barred here under the school." The principal said. "They are locked in a seal and the only way to unlock it is to use these Egyptian keys." He took out and opened a box that had 7 rectangles with Egyptian symbols. "I brought you here to guard these keys because the knights are making their move. The only way the seal will be unlocked is if you are defeated in a duel. If the knights get their hands on those cards day will be turned to night, buildings will crumble, our world will be destroyed."

"But Sir Cody, Yolei, and I don't have any decks." Kari said.

"I'm aware of that." The principle said and then placed 3 decks on his desk. "I built these decks for you. So what do you say kids."

"I'm in. I'll take those knights down." Davis said as he picked up a key.

"I do want to make up for what I did when I served Daemon so I'm in too." Sora said and picked another key.

"I'm in too. I don't want evil to destroy our world." Ken said and grabbed his key.

"I want to stop this too." T.K. said as he picked up a key.

"Well I'm in this too." Cody said as he grabbed a key and a deck.

"Yeah if those knights want those cards they have to get through us." Yolei said and grabbed a deck and a key.

"Well I'm not sitting on the sidelines." Kari said as she picked up the last key and deck.

"Excellent and remember the fate of our world is in your hands and the knights will do anything to get those keys." The principal said.

…

The Kamiyas

"That's pretty impressive." Gatomon said as Kari and Davis told the story.

"I don't know how I feel about you doing this Kari." Tai said.

"I'm a bit nervous myself." Kari said.

"Don't worry if they try to hurt you they are gonna have to get through me." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis that means a lot." Kari said.

…

Ken

Ken was running through the building fast.

"Ken what's the hurry?" Wormmon said.

"If these Royal Knights will do anything to get these keys the are bound to go for the weakest and not doing so well with darkness and has never dueled before that's Kari. I've got to warn her." Ken said.

…

Davis and the others

"Davis are you up for this?" Veemon said.

"I took on Daemon didn't I?" Davis said then a light was filling the room.

"Hey what's going on?" Agumon said. Ken saw the light and rushed in.

"Kari!" He shouted when he got in.

"Time for the first duel." A voice said.

…

The Dueling Ring

When Davis opened his eyes he saw that he and the others were in a volcano, but and energy ring kept them from falling in the magma.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"How did we get here?" Ken said.

"I brought you here." The voice said. When they saw where it came from they saw the digimon emperor.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"You can call me Emperormon." Emperormon said. "I was sent by the Royal Knights. I know the three of you have keys to unlock the seal."

"So you're like a pawn." Ken said.

"I like to think of myself as an apprentice who will be a knight once I defeat you." Emperormon said.

"Guys wait where are Tai and the digimon?" Kari said.

"Guys over here!" Tai shouted. They saw Tai and the digimon in an orb.

"Tai, Gatomon!" Kari said.

"If you want them free you're going to have to beat me and I'll let you go back to the real world since we are actually in the digital world." Emperormon said.

"If that's what we have to do then I'll take you on." Davis said.

"Great let's get started." Emperormon said. They had their duel disk ready and were about to start.

"Be careful Davis this won't be easy." Ken said.

"I'll be fine." Davis said. "Now then."

"Duel!" They both said and 4000 LP appeared next to them.

"I'm going first." Davis said. "I summon Raidramon in defense mode." Raidramon came on the field with 1400def points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"That's it I was hoping for something impressive." Emperormon said.

"Something's wrong." Ken said. "He says he's a digimon, but he seems human."

"I activate the spell Cost Down." Emperormon said. "If I send one card to the grave yard then my monsters level go down by 2. I now summon Ushi Oni." A bull headed monster with a blue muscular body and a jug came on the field with 2150atk points. "I now use the spell Special Change. Now I can switch a monster with a powerful one. I summon myself, Emperormon." Ushi Oni disappeared and he came on the field with 3000atk points.

"You summoned yourself?" Davis said.

"We Royal Knights can do that." Emperormon said. "Now I attack with **Conquering Whip**." A whip appeared and whipped Raidramon. "Now for my special ability, I can take control of the monster I just destroyed." Raidramon came back on his field in defense mode. "I use his special ability to take out your face down." Davis's face down was destroyed. "I'll end my turn by using this spell Shock Horror. This card will deal the damage of the level of one of my monsters to you by 300. I chose myself and I'm a level 9, that's 2700." Lightning struck Davis and he has 1300 LP.

"What's going on that felt real?" Davis said.

"That's what happens in a duel with the Royal Knights and look." Emperormon said as he pointed to the orb.

"Hey what's happening?" Tai said as a hole formed at the top.

"Every time you lose life points the orb will open mire until there's nothing left." Emperormon said.

"Oh no Wormmon." Ken said

"Tai, Gatomon." Kari said.

"You better hurry if you want to save him." Emperormon said.

"Here goes than." Davis said as he drew his card. 'and it may be my last chance to save my friends and the world.' He thought.

To Be Continue


	2. See Again

Chapter 2: See Again

Davis and Emperormon continued their duel in a volcano in the digital world with Davis having 1300 LP and Emperormon with 4000. The orb Tai and the digimon were in was more than half way gone with Davis losing life points. Emperormon had himself on the field with 3000atk points and Davis's Raidramon with 1400def points.

"I better turn this around fast." Davis said. 'It won't be easy with him taking my monsters every time I attack.' He thought. "I summon my Rock Star Guitar." His musician came on the field with 1800atk points. "I'll also use The Crest Of Knowledge. This card allows my monsters to deal damage even when your monsters are in defense mode. Rock Star Guitar attack with** Guitar Wail**, sorry Raidramon." The guitar player created a sonic boom and Raidramon was destroyed and Emperormon had 3600 LP. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"It's my move." Emperormon said as he drew his card. "Due to the effects of Special Change I can't attack this turn with the monster I summoned with it, but I can use other monsters. I summon Jumbo Wolf." A big white wolf appeared with 2100atk points "Jumbo Wolf attack his Rock Star Guitar with **Wolf Crunch**." The wolf jumped and bit down on the musician and Davis had 1000LP and the orb disappeared more.

"Hey Davis in case you forgot we can't survive magma!" Tai shouted.

"It will be okay, promise." Davis said.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Emperormon said. "Now that my Jumbo Wolf attacked then he has to go in defense mode and I can't switch until the end of my next turn." The wolf changed into defense mode and had 200def points. "I'll end my turn now."

"Well it's my move then." Davis said.

"You can do this Davis!" Veemon shouted.

"I summon my Angel Swordsman." Davis said and his angel appeared with 1600atk points. "I use the spell The Crest Of Miracles. If the next card I draw is a monster than my angel will gain attack points equal to that monsters attack points." Davis drew his card. "It's a monster, my Exveemon and he has 1600atk points." Angel Swordsman now had 3200atk points. "Angel Swordsman attack him with **Angel Slice**." Angel Swordsman charged for Emperormon and sliced him and he yelled in pain having 3400 LP.

"You may have destroyed my card, but I'm still here." Emperormon said.

"Just make your move." Davis said.

"I will." Emperormon said. "I activate the spell Head of the Throne. This card takes away all the monsters on my field and brings back the monster that is the strongest." Jumbo Wolf vanished. "Guess whose back." Emperormon said as he came forward with 3000atk points. "Now to finish this, **Conquering Whip**." Emperormon whipped at Angel Swordsman.

"This isn't over I use the trap Heart's Desire. This trap allows me to save my monster and not take damage if I give up 800 LP." Davis said and had 200 LP. His monster also survived the attack.

"That was a mistake just look." Emperormon said. The orb was just a small platform.

"One attack and they'll be more burned than the food when my mom cooks." Kari said.

"Emperormon look." Ken said as he showed his key like a necklace. "I have a key too if you let them go you can have it."

'I know you.' Emperormon thought.

"Don't make that trade Ken." Davis said. "This duel isn't over until the last card is played."

"You should make your last turn." Emperormon said. Davis drew his card and the suspense grew.

"Here we go I summon Demiveemon." Davis said and Demiveemon came on the field with 200atk points.

"Hey another one of my forms." Veemon said.

"What good will that pipsqueak do?" Emperormon said.

"It's his special ability, but wait a little." Davis said. "I use The Crest Of Light, now I can have a fresh hand with any card in my deck." He put his cards back in his deck and drew 5 cards. "This is where Demiveemon comes in; his special ability allows me to sacrifice him to summon Magnamon." Demiveemon disappeared and Magnamon came on the field with 2500atk points.

"I don't believe it Magnamon." Emperormon said.

"He seems to know that card." Ken said.

"Now for Magnamon's ability; Demiveemon was a light attribute so Magnamon gains 500atk points." Davis said and Magnamon had 3000atk points. "I also use The Crest Of Courage. This card gives my monsters 500atk points for each monster on your field." Magnamon had 3500 and Angel Swordsman had 2100. "Magnamon attack with** Magna Blast**." Magnamon fired his attack and Emperormon had 2900 LP. "Next is Magnamon's ability that deals damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points." Magnamon fired another blast and Emperormon had no life points left and collapsed. "I did it." Davis said before he collapsed.

"Davis." Kari said as she and Ken ran to him. Then they along with Tai and the digimon were lifted out of the volcano and landed outside.

"Kari, Ken, Tai." They turned around and saw the others.

"Tai are you okay?" Mimi said as she ran to his arms.

"I'm fine thanks to Davis." Tai said.

"Davis wake up." Kari said as she had him in her arms. "Please Davis say something." As she hugged him.

"Kari I can't breathe." Davis said and Kari loosened her grip and saw he was awake.

"What happened?" T.K. asked.

"It was a minion of the Royal Knights." Kari said.

"That's him right there." Ken said as he walked to Emperormon, but when Emperormon tried to get up his glasses fell off.

"Ken" Emperormon said and Ken didn't believe what he saw. He got down and hugged him. He was practically crying.

"Ken" Wormmon said

"What's wrong?" Yolei said.

"I don't believe it Yolei." Ken said "I thought I never see him again."

"What are you talking about?" Yolei said.

"Look at him." Ken said. "It's Sam."

"Who's Sam?" Matt asked.

"Ken's brother, but he told us he was dead." Cody said.

"Ken." Sam said as he barely woke up.

"Sam, I don't believe it." Ken said.

"Ken listen the Royal Knights are coming." Sam said. "They brought me back to test you. The knights are tougher than I am and there are 7 of them."

"Sam hang in there you'll be okay." Ken said.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again, you've grown, but I'm afraid this is goodbye." Sam said with a smile before he burst into data and Ken started to cry.

"Oh Ken I'm sorry." Yolei said as she and Wormmon hugged him.

"This fight isn't over." Davis said before he passed out.

"Davis." Kari and Veemon said.

"He is right." T.K. said as the sun was coming up. "It's a new day, but the enemy will come and we will be ready."

To Be Continue


	3. Cody's Duel

Chapter 3: Cody's Duel

On a dark cloudy night a grey figure was hovering over Odaiba.

"Time to succeed what Emperormon failed." The figure said.

…..

Davis's Room

After the duel with Emperormon, Sam, the digidestine took Davis back to the real world so he can rest. He was asleep in his bed with Kari right by him and she was hoping he wake up soon.

"This is bad." Ken said. "If Sam did that to Davis I can't imagine what the real Royal Knights are like."

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." Sora said.

"More importantly Davis or you two didn't lose your keys." Cody said.

"What are mine and the digimon's life aren't important?" Tai said.

"You know what I mean." Cody said.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"I'm just hoping Davis wakes up soon." Kari said with her holding his hand.

"Don't worry he's a strong guy. He'll wake up." Veemon said. Then Izzy's computer started to go off.

"Hey guys check this out." Izzy said.

…..

The Dock

"This will be a nice place to place my home until I'm done." A figure said. He was in front of a castle that was on the water. "The only thing left is to get the Egyptian keys."

….

Davis's Room

Davis just came right up from his bed.

"Davis you're a wake." Kari said.

"Are you okay?" Veemon said.

"I'm fine." Davis said. "I just had a dream about a digimon. He was blue like you Veemon and had a gold v on his chest."

"A digimon like me?" Veemon said.

"Funny you should say that." Gatomon said.

"Izzy's computer picked up a digimon signal by the dock and the others went to check it out." Kari said.

…..

The Dock

Tai and the others were down by the dock and in front of the castle.

"Where did this come from?" Tai said.

"Whoever the digimon is, he must be powerful to bring that here." Izzy said.

"You are correct human." A voice said. A blue light came out of the castle and came in front of the digidestine and standing there was a blue digimon.

"Who are you?" Cody said.

"I know him." Hawkmon said. "He's called Ulforceveedramon."

"Did anyone else here vee and mon in that name?" Yolei said.

"He must be one of Veemon's digivolve forms." T.K. said.

"Correct." Ulforceveedramon said. "I am the mega form of a Veemon. I'm also one of the Royal Knights."

"So you're a Royal Knight." Ken said.

"That's right and I am here for the keys." Ulforceveedramon said. "Now then who wants to be first?" The digidestine didn't know what to do.

"If he's a digimon let's just fight him." Agumon said.

"The Royal Knights are tough. He may be stronger then the Dark Masters." Tentomon said.

"I think dueling is the only way to stop him." Cody said. Then he stepped up.

"Are you my opponent?" Ulforceveedramon said.

"I am see." Cody said as he held up his key.

"Then let's get started." Ulforceveedramon said.

'This is it, my first duel.' Cody thought.

"You can do this Cody." Armadillomon said. They went to opposite sides. Cody turned on his duel disk and the lower part of Ulforceveedramon's arm opened and became a duel disk with a deck.

"Let's duel." They both said having 4000 LP.

"I'm starting this." Ulforceveedramon said. "I summon V-Tiger Jet." A tiger machine came on the field with 1600atk points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"Time to get started." Cody said. "I summon Digmon in attack mode." Digmon appeared with 1400atk points. "I use Digmon's ability. If I send one card to the grave yard he gains 500atk points." Cody sent one card to the grave yard and Digmon now has 1900atk points. "Digmon take out his V-Tiger Jet with** Gold Rush**." Digmon shot out his drills.

"I don't think so." Ulforceveedramon said. "I use the trap V Wall. Since a monster with V in its name is being attack then I can stop it." A yellow v came in front of the tiger and blocked the drills.

"I'll end my turn." Cody said. "On the bright side Digmon keeps the extra points."

"You won't survive this duel." Ulforceveedramon said. "I summon my V-Zebra." A zebra with v pattern stripes came on the field with 1000atk points. "I use my Zebra's special ability. I can draw one card and activate if it's a trap." He drew a card. "I activate V Slice and Dice. This trap takes away 1000atk points of your monsters for every monster with V in its name." Cody's Digmon now had no attack points. "V-Tiger Jet attack." The tiger jet charged and destroyed Digmon and Cody had 2400 LP. "Now my V-Zebra charge." The zebra charged right at Cody and kicked him with his back legs leaving him with 1400 LP. Cody crouched down in pain.

"Cody hang in there." Armadillomon said.

"It's useless, you can't win." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Don't be so sure." Everyone turned around and saw Davis and Kari on Exveemon and Angewomon.

"Cody can win this. Cody get up." Davis said.

"I know that voice it's Davis." Cody said and saw him.

"Cody you can do this. It's time you get up. You're ready to win." Davis said.

"Davis is right." Cody said as he was getting up. "I can do this. I'm ready to win. It's my move and I summon Submariemon." Submariemon came on the field with 1100atk points. "There's more, he's not called the Reliable Guardian of the Sea for nothing. His special ability allows me to summon a monster and if it's a level 5 or higher I have to send the amount of cards to the grave yard that equal how many monsters it takes. I send two to summon Shukakumon." Shukakumon came on the field with 2700atk points. "Shukakumon attack his V-Tiger Jet,** Justice Beam**." Shukakumon fired his beam and Ulforceveedramon had 2900 LP. "Submariemon it's your turn,** Oxygen Torpedo**." Subamriemon launched his air torpedos and the zebra was destroyed and Ulforceveedramon has 2800 LP.

"Cody may actually win this." Joe said.

"I told you." Davis said.

"You did do damage, but not enough." Ulforceveedramon said. "It's my turn and I activate the spell Full V Force. If I skip my next turn then this card allows me to summon myself." He came up to the field with 3000atk points.

"He summoned himself!" Matt said.

"Yeah the Royal Knights can do that." Ken said.

"But now Cody can't take him down." T.K. said. Cody knew he was beat so he set his arms down.

"Guys no matter what happens to me protect your keys." Cody said.

"You're not going anywhere." T.K. said.

"Yes you are." Ulforceveedramon said. "**Ray Of Victory**." The gold V on his chest opened up and fired a rainbow blast. It destroyed Submariemon and Cody lost. He collapsed and his key disappeared then Cody disappeared.

"What happened to Cody?" Armadillomon said.

"He's right here." Ulforcveedramon said as held up a card that had Cody on it. "His soul is in this card and the only way to get him back is to beat me."

"This isn't over Ulforceveedramon, we'll find you." T.K. said.

"And duel." Ken said.

"Children, that's exactly what I'm hoping for." Ulforceveedramon said as he went into his castle.

To Be Continue


	4. Yolei's Duel

Chapter 4: Yolei's Duel

The digidestine were back in Davis's room since he still needed to recover, but they were upset on what happened to Cody.

"This is an outrage we need to do something." Tai said.

"We need to end this." Yolei said.

"I'll take care of it." Davis said as he tried to get up.

"You can't you're not fully recovered." Kari said as she pushed him down.

"But what about Cody?" Davis said.

"We'll get him back." T.K. said.

"Ulforceveedramon said we need to defeat him to get Cody back." Ken said.

"Leave that to me." Yolei said.

"You Yolei?" Mimi said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Hawkmon said.

"Well I'm tired of sitting by the side lines. I'll get Cody back." Yolei said.

"I'm with you." Ken said. "If you say you can get him back then you can." Everyone agreed, but Hawkmon was not liking it.

…..

UlforceVeedramon's Castle

The digidestine were at Ulforceveedramon's castle and Yolei was already to go. Davis was leaning on Kari so he can get around.

"Hey Ulforceveedramon!" Yolei shouted, then the doors opened and a draw bridge was lowered. They went in and were in a room with two balconies.

"I've been waiting for you." Ulforceveedramon said on one of the baclconies.

"I'm here to get Cody back." Yolei said.

"So you're my opponent this time. Well I'm ready so get up here and we can get started." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hawkmon said.

"I am for Cody." Yolei said and went on the opposite balcony. She got up and they both were ready to go.

"Duel!" They said with 4000 LP.

"If you're a knight then let ladies go first." Yolei said. "I summon Halsemon in attack mode." Halsemon came on the field with 1500atk points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"My move." Ulforceveedramon said. "I summon V-Crasher." A computer looking insect came on the field in defense mode with 800def points. "That ends my turn."

"That's it not really his style from his last duel." Ken said.

"Yolei better be careful because he's up to something." Izzy said.

"I draw." Yolei said. "I summon Shurimon in attack mode." Shurimon came on the field with 1800atk points. "Halsemon attack his V-Crasher with **Tempest Wing**." Halsemon's blades glowed red and he fired him destroying the bug.

"By doing that you activate its special ability which takes away the attack points of your other monsters." Ulforceveedramon said and in a shock Shurimon lost all his attack points.

"Then I'll end my turn." Yolei said.

"It's my turn." Ulforceveedramon said. "I summon my V-Bat." A bat with a V pattern on its wings came on the field with 1200atk points. "V-Bat attack Shurimon." The bat charged at Shurimon since he still had no attack points.

"I activate my trap Blow Away. This trap activates when you attack a wind attribute and both monsters return to the owner's deck." Yolei said and both monsters went back to the decks and they shuffled them.

"I place a face down to end my." Ulforceveedramon said.

"My turn and I summon Aquilamon." Yolei said and Aquailamon came on the field with 1700atk points. "Aquailamon attack him directly, **Grand Horn**." The horns on Aquilamon glowed and he flew straight at him. Ulforceveedramon now has 2300 LP.

"I activate the trap, V-Lightning." Ulforceveedramon said. "Now that I have taken damage you're dealt with the double amount and it will end your turn." Lightning struck Yolei and she was at 600 LP.

"Since I can't attack I'll place a face down to end my turn." Yolei said.

"I think it's time to end this." Ulforceveedramon said. "I activate the spell Dimension Door. This card allows me to summon any monster on the field." A giant door came behind him and when it opened there was a bright light.

"There has to be a catch, you can't have a card that powerful." Yolei said.

"It's simple all I have to do is offer a soul to the Gods." Ulforceveedramon said. "I think I have to go with Hawkmon." That scared everyone.

"Hawkmon run." Yolei said.

"No you don't." Ulforceveedramon said as energy came out of his hand and grabbed Hawkmon.

"AHHHHH." Hawkmon screamed as his soul was being drained.

"Stop it let him go." Yolei said.

"The only way he'll be free is if I win." Ulforceveedramon said. "The doors open and I summon myself." Ulforceveedramon came on the field with 3000atkpoints. "What's it going to be?"

'My face down is Magic Cylinder, but what will happen to Hawkmon.' Yolei thought.

"Don't worry." Hawkmon said. "You can't worry about me, you can't let the Royal Knights win."

"I'm sorry Hawkmon I can't." Yolei said. "I love you Hawkmon, I can't let this happen to you after all you done for me."

"I thought so." Ulforceveedramon said. "**Ray Of Victory**." He fired his rainbow blast at Aquilamon and Yolei lost her life points. Her key disappeared and she disappeared. "Another to my collection." Ulforceveedramon had another card with Yolei on it.

"No Yolei." Hawkmon said.

"Not her too." Ken said.

…..

Outside The Castle

"I don't believe it." Mimi said.

"Now Yolei is gone." Kari said.

"No more." Davis said. "I can't sit by anymore. I won't let this happen to my friends anymore. Ulforceveedrampn I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Cody, to Yolei."

"That's the spirit Davis." Veemon said.

"He has to pay for what he did." Ken said.

"Watch out Ulforceveedramon." Davis said. "It's my turn. I'm coming for you and I'm ready to win."

To Be Continue


	5. Clash Of V

Chapter 5: Clash Of V

Davis's Apartment

Davis was getting ready for his duel with Ulforceveedramon.

"Davis are you sure about this?" Sora asked

"I am; he has to pay." Davis answered, but grabbed his rib in pain.

"Davis can't when you're still hurt." Kari said.

"She's right you need to recover." Joe said.

"I don't care. I'm getting Cody and Yolei back." Davis said.

"Hey can we talk in private?" Kari asked. He agreed and went to his room. "Davis I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go."

"I have to. I do it even more, no matter what, if it was you in Cody or Yolei's place." Davis said.

"I know I just don't want to see you get hurt." Kari said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Davis said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You promise?" Kari asked.

"I promise." Davis said as he gave a peck on the cheek.

…

Ulforceveedramon's castle

The digidestine were in Ulforceveedramon's castle and Davis was on one of the balconies and Ulforceveedramon was on the other.

"This time you're my opponent." Ulforceveedramon said.

"That's right and I'm taking you down just like Emperormon." Davis said.

"He was just a pawn; now get ready for a real knight." Ulforceveedramon said.

"You can do this Davis even if he is one of my forms; I'm with you all the way." Veemon said.

'Why is that Veemon cheering for him?' Ulforceveedramon thought.

"Let's go I'm ready to win." Davis said. They both activated their duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" They both said.

"I'll start by summoning my V-Zebra in defense mode." Ulforceveedramon said and his zebra came on the field with 300def points.

"He used that card against Cody." Armadilomon said.

"You're right if I remember if he draws a trap he can activate it." Tentomon said.

"I place one face down to end my turn." Ulforceveedramon said.

"It's my turn." Davis said. "I summon Soccer Warrior in attack mode." The Soccer Warrior came on the field with 1500atk points. "and since he's on the field, with Soccer Champion in my hand, I can special summon him." His champion was on the field now with 2600atk points.

'Go ahead and attack because my V-Wall will stop it.' Ulforceveedramon said.

"I use Soccer Champion's ability which destroys all your cards that are not monsters." Davis said. The champion kicked out the rainbow orb and destroyed the face down. "Soccer Warrior attack his V-Zebra with **Energy Kick**." The warrior gave the orb a flip kick and the zebra was destroyed. "Now for Soccer Champion, attach him directly, go **Scoring Goal**." The champion attacked him directly and Ulforceveedramon has 1400 LP. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. I activate the Dimension Door and you know what that means." Ulforceveedramon said. "I can't decide who to use so how about all of them."

"All!" Davis said. The door opened and the digidestine and the digimon were being caught in the light. "No you don't." Davis unleashed a gold glow and they were safe.

"Impossible how did that happen." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Davis's crest must have saved us." Tai said.

"Guess that means your door is useless." Davis said.

"No it's not. Dimension Door open with the use of my soul." Ulfoceveedramon said and the door opened again. "I summon myself." He came on the field with 3000atk points. "Now to take care of those soccer players,** Ray Of Victory**." He fired his rainbow blast at Soccer Warrior and Davis had 2500 LP.

"I activate my face down Master's vengeance." Davis said. "Since you destroyed one of my soccer players when I had both then this card has a different effect. Since Soccer Warrior was destroyed, Soccer Champion can deal 500 points of damage" Ulforceveedramon has 900 LP.

"I end my turn." Ulforceveedramon said.

"I'll start by switching my champion in defense mode and summon Angel Swordswoman in defense mode." His angel came on the field with 1100defense points and his champion had 2000def points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"Go Davis you got this." Veemon said.

"I don't understand Veemon." Ulfoceveedramon said. "Why do you support this human?"

"He's my partner, my friend." Veemon said.

"Your friend?" Ulforceveedramon said not understanding. "Well I'll crush your friend." He drew his card and going for the kill. "**Ray of Victory**." Ulforceveedramon destroyed Soccer Champion. "Now my special ability, since I destroyed a monster in defense mode you lose life points and another monster is destroyed." Davis has 500 LP now and Angel Swordswoman was destroyed.

"I activate the trap Double Round." Davis said. "I can activate this when two monsters are destroyed and I can use this to summon two new monsters. I summon Veemon and Exveemon." A Veemon and Exveemon came on the field. Veemon has 900atk points and Exveemon has 1600atk points.

"Even with other forms of me you won't win." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Well watch and learn with my turn." Davis said. "It's time for a new summoning."

"A new summoning?" T.K. said.

"This might be interesting." Ken said.

"It's called syncro summoning. Veemon is called a tuner monster and watch how it works." Davis said. "I tune my level 3 Veemon with level 4 Exveemon." Veemon turned into 3 green circles and when Exveemon wentin them he turned into an orange outline then 4 stars, then in that was a green beam. "I syncro summon Aeroveedramon." An Aeroveedramon came on the field with 2700atk points.

"That's my ultimate form." Ulforceveedramon said.

"I use Aeroveedramon's special ability. He cuts your monsters attack points in half and he gains that amount." Davis said. His monster slashed its claw through Ulforceveedramon and gained 4200atk points and Ulforceveedramon has 1500atk points. "Aeroveedramon attack with **V Arrow Shot**." Aeroveedramon fired an energy arrow from its mouth and struck Ulforceveedramon that now had no life points.

"I lost." Ulforceveedramon said then a door came behind him and opened. "Davis help me please." He was turned into data and went through the door. Then Cody and Yolei's cards fell, and then turned to their human selves.

"Cody, Yolei." Kari said. they woke up and looked around.

"What happened?" Cody said, but then the castle began to rumble.

"We got to get out of here." Davis said.

…

Outside

The castle fell apart and the digidestine were outside

"Well that was close." Matt said.

"Well Kari I promised I be fine." Davis said and Kari hugged him.

"Well that's one Royal Knight down and 6 to go." Ken said. "but the fight might just get tougher."

To Be Continue


	6. Fight With Charm

Chapter 6: Fight With Charm

Odaiba Middle School

The digidestine were out in the school yard waiting for T.K.

"Where is he I really want to know what happened." Yolei said.

"Calm down I'm sure he'll be here." Ken said. Then T.K. came by holding Mina's hand.

"Hey guys what's up." T.K. said.

"Hey man looks like you got a girlfriend." Davis teased.

"It was just one date." T.K. said.

"One amazing date." Mina said.

"Mina you already know everyone." T.K. said.

"Yeah I know how you took on those creeps." Mina said referring to Malomyotismon and Daemon.

"You know maybe we can double date T.K." Davis said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mina said; then Tai and the others except Joe and Izzy.

"Hey everyone how's it going." Tai said.

"Hey T.K. who is this lovely lady?" Matt said as he saw him holding Mina's hand.

"Matt this is Mina, Mina this is my brother." T.K. said.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Mina said.

"That's because our parents are divorced." T.K. said.

"I'm sorry." Mina said.

"It's okay it happened about 8 years ago." Matt said.

"Anyway we came to see if you guys have seen Joe or Izzy." Sora said.

"No why, is something wrong?" Kari said.

"Some guys have been missing from our school are missing and that's including them." Tai said.

"Now that you mention it there are some guys from our school missing too." Ken said.

"Hey guys." Tentomon said as he came down.

"Tentomon, where is Izzy?" Mimi said.

"That's why I tried to find you guys follow me." Tentomon said.

….

A Coliseum

"What is this?" Davis said. They were in front of a coliseum that was in the woods.

"It's a coliseum, but out here." Ken said.

"Do they play soccer?" Davis said.

"Doesn't he pay attention in history?" Mina said.

"No, not really." T.K. said.

"The coliseums were back in Rome where people saw others get feed to lions and where gladiators fought each other." Cody said.

"The question is what is this doing here?" Tai said.

"That's what I want to show you." Tentomon said. They went in and saw boys working on building it.

"Hey some of these guys are from our class." Mina said.

"Some are from ours." Sora said.

"Hey look over there." Kari said and saw Joe and Izzy.

"Joe, Izzy what are you guys doing?" Tai said.

"That's what I wanted to show you." Tentomon said.

"Hi guys." Izzy said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Matt said.

"Why are would you help build this?" Gabumon said.

"It's the person in charge." Joe said.

"She may be a digimon, but she's a charmer." Izzy said.

"Did you say a digimon?" Ken asked.

"What kind?" Wormmon said.

"One like me." A voice said. When they turned around they saw a digimon in pink armor and a yellow shield. "Alright boys you can stop now." The boys lined up. "and here are those cards I promised.

"Who is she?" T.K. said.

"Her name is Crusadermon and she's something." Izzy said. (AN: I didn't know if it was Crusadermon from Frontier or Loadknightmon from Data Squad for her real name)

"Come back soon." Crusadermon said as the boys left.

"Hey Crusadermon." Davis said "Why are you building this place?"

"So I have a place to duel against my opponents." Crusadermon said.

"You duel?" T.K. said.

"Yes, you see I'm one of the Royal Knights." Crusadermon said. "I built this place to duel the ones with the Egyptian keys."

"I never would've helped you if you were a Royal Knight." Izzy said.

"Me either." Joe said.

"You want to duel you got it." Davis said.

"I'll be your opponent." Ken said.

"Get in line I got this." T.K. said.

"I guess you have the keys." Crusadermon said.

"Yeah, now pick who you want to duel." Davis said.

"Fine I'll duel you Blondie." Crusadermon said as she pointed at T.K.

"Then let's get started." T.K. said. The other digidestine and the digimon went to the stone bleachers.

"So who are these Royal Knights?" Mina asked.

"They're digimon who want these keys to unlock a seal to get these Egyptian God cards and so far only two keys have been taken." Davis answered. "Now it's T.K.'s turn to duel."

"You ready for this?" Crusadermon said.

"Yeah and you won't take my key." T.K. said.

"Oh I want more than your key, I want you." Crusadermon said and that threw everyone off guard. "If I win then you get to be my new husband, you're cuter then those other boys."

"Hey get your own man, he's mine!" Mina shouted.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll take care of this." T.K. said. T.K turned on his duel disk. "Ready?"

"Give me a second." Crusadermon said. She launched her shield and it turned into a duel disk and landed on her left arm. "Now I am."

"Game on." They said and got ready with 4000 LP.

"I'll be a gentleman and let you go." T.K. said.

"Thank you." Crusadermon said and draw her card. "I summon my Petal Rose Nina." A woman with red hair and animal shin covering her private parts came on the field with rose pedals and 1400atk points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"I'm up and I summon Star Warrior Yellow." T.K. said and a warrior in yellow armor with a star on the chest plate appeared with 1700atk points.

"You summon a monster that powerful impressive." Crusadermon said. "You must be strong.

"Well I do play basketball." T.K. said until he realized what he said and blushed. "Hey wait don't try to flirt with me. Star Warrior Yellow attack, go **Yellow Sword**." The warrior's sword glowed yellow and charged.

"I activate my trap." Crusadermon said. "Grand Petal Fly, if a plant monster is attack than I can use this trap to bring the damage to you and my monster survives." Petals flew around Nina and the sword was blocked. Then petals came at T.K. like kunai and now has 3700 LP.

"I'll end my turn." T.K. said.

"It's my turn and I activate Bloom Kiss and use it on Nina." Crusadermon said.

"What is that suppose to do?" T.K. said.

"You'll find out." Crusadermon said. "I summon Petal Daffodil Silna." A woman with white hair, but looked young, came on the field with the same kind of clothing in the same spots with white petals and had 1500atk points. "It's your turn handsome."

"Don't say stuff like that, we're enemies." T.K. said

"Even enemies can have their romance." Crusadermon said.

"Enough already." T.K. said. "I summon Star Warrior Red." A red warrior in red armor came on the field with 1700atk points. "Star Warrior Red attack Nina with** Red Sword**." The sword glows red and he went for the attack.

"I use Silna's ability, by sending a card to the grave yard I can save my monster." Crusadermon said. Nina grabbed the sword, but Crusadermon lost 300 life points and has 3700. "There's more, since you failed to destroy Nina the Bloom Kiss will make sure you can't attack her with the same monster." Nina gave the warrior a kiss with her red lips. "If you want I can give you one." That had T.K. blush.

"That means I could have my first kiss, wait no way." T.K. said. He was falling for her charm. "Star Warrior Yellow attack Silna." The warrior charged for Silna.

"I can still use her special ability." Crusadermon said as she discarded a card, Silna blocked the attack, and Crusadermon has 3500atk points.

"I place a face down." T.K. said.

"Is it me or T.K. falling for her?" Tai said.

"Hey I heard that and I am not." T.K. said.

"It's my move and I sacrifice both my monsters." Crusadermon said and her monsters disappeared. "I summon myself." Crusadermon came on the field with 2500atk points. "Now to finish this **Fist Of Fear**." The new shield on her right arm closed up and punched Red Star Warrior and T.K. now has 2900 LP. "It's your move."

"I'll start by using my trap Warrior Alliance. It brings back a star warrior that was destroyed last turn." T.K. said and Star Warrior Red came back. "Now I summon Star Warrior Blue." A third warrior in blue armor came up with 1700atk points. "with that I activate Warrior Shower. When all three warriors are on the field then you lose 2000 LP and you can't destroy them." In a meteor shower Crusadermon had 1500 LP left. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"Well it's time to finish this." Crusadermon said.

'Bring it because when you attack I can use my trap Tri Delta to destroy your monster and you lose life points equal to your monsters attack points.' T.K. thought.

"I use my special ability to destroy your entire spell and trap cards,** Silent Slice**." Crusadermon said and she moved so fast they couldn't see her and destroyed the trap card. "and you lose 1500 LP since there was only one." T.K. now had 1400 LP. "There's more, I activate the spell Silent Masquerade. "This card makes your monsters have no attack points when I'm on the field." All of T.K's monsters had no power. "It will be over and we can be together forever."

"Forever?" T.K. said blushing.

"Yes, now then **Fist OF Fear**." Crusadermon said and destroyed Star Warrior Blue and T.K. had no life points.

"I'm yours." T.K. said and collapsed. His key then disappeared.

"No T.K." Matt, Mina, and Patamon said. The digidestine were pushed out and bars came down on the door.

"T.K. and I have to get ready for our honeymoon so get lost." Crusadermon said.

"Hey open up, T.K.!" Davis shouted

To Be Continue


	7. Real Charm

Chapter 7: Real Charm

The digidestine were out of the coliseum to find a way to get T.K. back.

"Hey open up, give me back my boyfriend." Mina said.

"Mina it's no use she won't open." Ken said.

"We can't just leave him." Mina said.

"Which is why we're going to have to come back until we have a plan." Tai said.

"We know you're worried Mina, so am I, but I know he's going to be fine." Matt said. Mina didn't like it, but she left with the others so they could figure out how to get T.K. back.

'Don't worry, we'll get you back T.K.' Davis thought.

…

The Next Day

The digidestine were at school still trying to figure out how to get T.K. away from Crusadermon.

"You know for a cheerleader you don't look all that cheery." Davis said.

"I couldn't sleep at all. I was thinking about T.K." Mina said.

"Hey guys check it out." Veemon said. They saw T.K. and he looked like he was going to drop from being tired.

"T.K." Patamon said and they all ran to him.

"T.K. what happened?" Mina said.

"Crusadermon threw me out because I wasn't a challenge when we dueled just for fun." T.K. said.

"Your first marriage ended in a divorce." Davis said.

"Davis that's not funny." Yolei said.

"I was just trying to brighten the mood, but throwing you out just because you weren't a challenge; well it seems Crusadermon doesn't know what real love is like." Davis said. "I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget."

"But Davis what if she tries to charm you." Ken said.

"If she does, then I'm going to let her have it." Kari said.

"Don't worry I know she won't be able to get me." Davis said.

…..

Crusadermon's Coliseum

It was late at night and the digidestine were back at the coliseum where it will be Davis's turn to duel Crusadermon. The others were in the stone bleachers and Davis was in the ring with Crusadermon.

"You came back I see." Crusadermon said.

"Yeah and I'm going to teach you not to throw your husbands out because they don't put up a fight." Davis said.

"I can't help it. I want a strong man and he wasn't one." Crusadermon said.

"You don't know what love is like." Davis said. "I'll prove it by beating you."

"Fine, but if I win then you're all mine." Crusadermon said. "They got their duel disk ready and were ready to go.

"Let's Duel!" They said.

"I'm going first." Crusadermon said. "I activate the field spell Garden Cage." A cage covered with flowers covered the whole ring. "I summon Petal Rose Nina to the field." Nina came on the field with her 1400atk points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

'I have to be careful; I don't know what this field spell can do.' Davis thought. "I summon Rock Star Drum to the field." His drummer came up on the field drumming his drums.

"Oh a drummer, you must be musical." Crusadermon said.

"Save your breath with the flirts." Davis said. "I activate the spell The Crest Of Courage. This card gives my monsters 500atk points for each monster on your field." The drummer's points went to 1900. 'Her face down has to be that Grand Petal one.' Davis thought. "I activate the spell No Secrets, this spell destroys all face downs." That destroyed the face down. "Rock Star Drum attack with **Drum Bang**." The drummer unleashed its sonic waves and destroyed Nina leaving Crusadermon with 3500 LP.

"The effects of my Garden Cage." Crusadermon said. "A monster that has petal in its name blooms again like a lovely flower." Nina came back on the field.

"Well since my drummer dealt damage I can draw a card." Davis said. "I place a face down and end my turn." Then his drummer's points went to normal.

"My move and I summon Petal Daffodil Silna." Crusadermon said and Silna came in attack mode with 1500atk points. "Silna attack his Rock Star Drum with **Daffodil Kiss**." Silna blew a kiss with a white trail and destroyed the drummer and Davis has 3900 LP. "Nina your turn, **Rose Kiss**." Nina blew a kiss with a red trail hit Davis and he now has 2500 LP. "If you want I could give you a kiss."

"Hey I'm the only one that kisses Davis!" Kari shouted.

"Kari calm down." Gatomon said.

"It's okay because that won't happen." Davis said.

"Well there's more." Crusadermon said. "Since a monster with petal in its name deal t damage you lose 500 LP." Vines came from the cage and Davis was left with 2000 LP.

"I activate my face down, Determine Mind." Davis said. "When I take damage outside of battle then this card can deal damage to you so we have the same amount." Crusadermon suffered through a shock and was has 2000 LP.

"I'll give it to you now." Crusadermon said.

"Alright, I summon Mirror Guardian in defense mode." Davis said and his guardian appeared. "I also activate the spell The Crest Of Reliability to summon the Magician Of Destiny." The magician appeared with 400def points. "It's your move."

"I will have my move." Crusadermon said. "I release both my monsters to summon Crusadermon." Crusadermon came on the field with 2500atk points. "I think it's time I use the spell Flower Wilt. This spell allows me to deal damage, but I have to attack the monster with the highest points on what mode they're in, now** Fist Of Fear**." Mirror Guardian was destroyed and Davis has 1200 LP.

"Mirror Guardian's ability kicks in, you lose life points equal to half the attack points of the monster that destroyed him." Davis said and when Crusadermon was shined on with light she now has 750 LP.

"It's your move now." Crusadermon said.

"Here goes, I activate The Crest Of Love." Davis said.

"You played that for us didn't you?" Crusadermon said.

"In your dreams." Davis said. "I'm not interested in you."

"What, but no one resists my charm." Crusadermon said.

"Well I can because there is only one person who I think has charm in my eyes." Davis said. He looked at the others and since Kari knew he meant her she blushed. "Now then due to the effect of this card all points of a monster go to my life points." Magician Of Destiny had 600atk points and Davis has 1800 LP. "I now summon Exveemon." Exveemon came on the field with 1600atk points. "I use his special ability, by paying 1000 LP I can take away 1000atk points of your monster." Davis has 800 LP and Crusadermon has 1500atk points. "Next I use Monster Reborn and bring back Rock Star Drum." His drummer came back with his attack points at 1400. "Exveemon attack her, **V-Laser**." Exveemon launched his X shaped laser and Crusadermon has 650 LP. "Your turn Rock Star Drummer." The drummer launched his waves and Crusadermon has 0 LP.

"I don't believe it, I lost." Crusadermon said.

"Even if you won I still wouldn't be yours. Real love is what you want from your heart not your mind." Davis said.

"Perhaps I still have a lot to learn." Crusadermon said before she turned into data.

…

Odaiba Middle School

The digidestine were having another day after the defeat of another Royal Knight. Kari came behind Davis.

"Hey." Kari said.

"Hey there." Davis said.

"Did you really mean those things you said to Crusadermon?" Kari said.

"About love and who I think is charming? Yeah I did." Davis said and they shared a kiss. They weren't the only ones.

"Hey Mina." T.K. said. "Listen what happened with me and Crusadermon, she just messed with my head and after what Davis said…." Mina interrupted him with a kiss.

"It's okay she messed with your head." Mina said.

"Well okay then." T.K. said and they kissed again. They may be happy, but the fight is far from over.

To Be Continue


	8. Metal Duel

Chapter 8: Metal Duel

The Water

A man out in the front of a boat was on his way to Odaiba.

"There it is Odaiba, time to see about the keys." The man said.

…..

Odaiba Middle School

"Hey guys does anyone know what this is about?" Davis said. Davis, Ken, Kari, and Sora were on their way to the principle office because he wanted to speak to them.

"We'll find out when we get there." Ken said. When they got there and entered they saw a man in a suit talking to him.

"Ah, you're here." The principal said. "Everyone this Ivan Cranium, private eye."

"Hello there, call me Cranium, I'm here about the Egyptian keys." Cranium said.

"You know about the keys." Sora said.

"Yes my family, are friends with his family." Cranium said.

"Since three of the keys are gone Ivan will help protect the rest." The principle said. "I know you're all trying hard to protect yours, but I can't take the chance of losing another."

"I am happy to help you kids out." Cranium said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Ken said.

"I think it's best to put your keys in a safe place so maybe these Royal Knights won't get them." Cranium said.

….

Davis's Room

"There we go." Davis said as he put his key in a sock drawer

"Eww, when was the last time you wash those." Cranium said.

"It is a good place; no one will look in there." Veemon said.

"That's because it smells worst then a cat box." Gatomon said.

"What about the others?" Cranium said.

….

Kari's Room

"This should be safe here." Kari said as she put her key in a diary and locked it.

"A diary?" Davis said.

"Yeah and don't think about looking in it." Kari said.

"I wouldn't, you wouldn't keep a secret from me." Davis said.

"Moving on, we still need to hide the other keys." Cranium said.

'Why is he interested on hiding the keys?' Ken thought.

…

Sora's Room

"I think this will do if I lock it." Sora said as she put her key on the top shelf of her closet.

"What about the key for the closet?" Cranium said.

"I'll put it in a place where no one will look." Sora said.

'He's interested on how we're hiding the keys, but why is that.' Ken thought.

"Well that just leaves one more." Cranium said.

…

Ken's Room

"There we go and I'll keep some stuff under it so it won't be seen." Ken said as he put his key in a drawer on his desk.

"Great work everyone, now we know the keys will be safe." Cranium said and had a strange look in his eyes.

…

Davis's Room

It was late at night and Davis and Veemon were asleep and snoring.

"What a strange creature." A silo wet said and walked over to his drawer.

…

Kari's Room

Kari and Gatomon were asleep and while that the same person reached for her diary.

"They should have known better."

….

Sora's Room

While Sora and Biyomon were sleeping the person gave her closet a punch, but lightly enough to not wake them up.

…..

Ken's Room

Ken and Wormmon were sleeping and the person got to his drawer.

"Now I have all of them master." He said to himself.

…..

Underground-The Seal

"I don't understand; I got all the keys so why won't they work." The person said. "Those kids must know something I don't to unlock the seal."

…

Morning At School

"What someone stole all your keys?" T.K. said. The digidestine got together and Davis, Ken, Kari, and Sora said that their keys were gone when they woke up.

"Let's calm down" Cranium said.

"They couldn't have disappeared." Cody said.

"Someone must have snuck in last night and stole them." Kari said.

"That should be impossible; no one knew where they were." Cranium said.

"Let's go over what might have happened, Cranium." Ken said. "Davis did you notice anything when you're key was gone."

"Now that you mention it there were footprints." Davis said. "Whoever stole it must have been heavy."

"Do you know the size?" Ken said.

"They were about 12." Davis said.

"Cranium your feet look like a 12." Ken said.

"What are you….." "Moving along." Ken interrupted, and then noticed something. "Why are your knuckles red?"

"It's nothing." Cranium said.

"Sora what happened with your key?" Ken said.

"My closet look liked it was punched." Sora said.

"Kari, what about you?" Ken said.

"The lock on my diary was gone." Kari said.

"It's strange isn't it, Cranium?" Ken said.

"What are you saying?" Cranium said.

"I'm saying you're the one that stole the keys, you were the only one that knew where they were." Ken said.

"Ken you just can't blame people." Yolei said.

"This is crazy why would I….." He didn't finish because he tripped backing up and the keys fell out of his pocket.

"You did steal the keys." Davis said.

"I knew it all along since he was so interested on where we would hide them." Ken said. Knowing he was figured out.

"You're not as dumb as I thought." Cranium said and a tornado came around him. When it blew away he was covered in blue armor.

"You're a digimon?" Kari said.

"I am Craniummon, one of the Royal Knights." Craniummon said.

"So you were a royal knight all along." Ken said.

"Yes I thought if I got the keys then I would get those cards." Craniummon said.

"Well if you want the keys, you'll have to get through me." Ken said.

"Of course, that's why the keys didn't work. I have to defeat you in a duel." Craniummon said as a black duel disk came on his arm. It had the same design as his Omni shield.

"Bring it on Royal Knight." Ken said as he activated his duel disk.

"Duel!" They said.

"I'll start by summoning Metalloid Iron Hammer." Craniummon said. An iron man came on the field with a giant hammer with 1900atk points. "I place two face downs and that's it."

"I'm up and I summon Mystic Knight." Ken said and his knight came on the field with 1400atk points.

"You DARE mock us Royal Knights." Craniummon said.

"Next I activate Show Kindness spell card." Ken said. "If I send a monster to the grave yard then all of its attack points go to Mystic Knight. I send my Chimera to the grave yard giving my knight 1800atk points." His knight now had 3200atk points. "Attack." His knight charged for the hammer man.

"I activate Titanium Shield." Craniummon said. "When a metalloid monster is being attack this card keeps it from being destroyed." The knight's sword failed to crack the iron man, but Craniummon had 2700LP.

"I end my turn." Ken said and his knight's points went to normal.

"My move and I summon Metalloid Titanium Spear." Craniummon said. A man with a spear came on the field with 1700atk points. "Titanium Spear attack his Mystic Knight." The spear man charged for the knight and destroyed him and Ken had 3700LP.

"You activated my knight's special ability to take away 500LP." Ken said and Cranniummon has 2200 LP.

"But now you're defenseless against Iron Hammer." Craniummon said and the iron man slammed on Ken leaving him with 1800 LP. "I activate my face down Metal Slice. This card activates when all my monsters attacked and you lose 700 life points for each one." Diamonds showed up and slashed Ken leaving him with 400 LP. "That ends my turn."

"It's my move and I summon Spore Flower." Ken said and his flower came on the field in defense mode with 0def points. "I use its special ability to add one card from my deck to my hand." Ken took one card from his deck. "I place a two face downs to end my turn."

"It's my move and to finish you off." Craniummon said. "I sacrifice both my monsters to bring out myself." Craniummon came on the field with 3000atk points. "Now for some weed whacking, **Shock Stream**." His spear from Data Squad came in his hand, he spin it around, and a tornado was form destroying Spore Flower. "Next my special ability takes away half of your life points for when I destroy a monster." Ken was hit by the tornado and has 200 LP. "That ends my turn."

"And that gives me the chance to use my trap Call Of The Haunted. This brings back one monster in my grave yard and I choose Spore Flower." Spore Flower came back on the field with no attack points. "I now use my other face down Warrior Spirit to bring back my Mystic Knight." His knight came back on the field. "I sacrifice both of them to summon Stingmon." Stingmon came up on the field with 2400atk points. "I equip him with Electric Whip giving him 700atk points." Stingmon's points went to 3100. "Stingmon attack." Stingmon used the whip and shocked Craniummpn and he now has 1600 LP. "Now his special ability allows him to attack again when he destroys a monster." Stingmon used the whip again and Craniummon had no life points. After screaming in pain Craniummon burst into data.

"You did it Ken." Yolei said as she hugged him from the back.

"Way to go man and you got the keys back." Davis said.

"Thanks, but if the Royal Knights tried that what other tricks will they use." Ken said.

To Be Continue


	9. Honor And Noble

Chapter 9: Honor And Noble

At Night At A Field

A knight was practicing with his lance by stabbing air.

"Gallantmon." A voice in a light said.

"Master is that you?" Gallantmon said in the light.

"Yes, it's your turn now." The voice said. "The others have failed and now you have to get the keys."

"I will do as you say." Gallantmon said.

…

Odaiba At Night

"Well that was a great movie." Kari said with her arm around Davis.

"I have to say I loved it." Davis said.

"You were even crying through the sad and touching moments." Kari said.

"I can't help it." Davis said. "Just like I can't help it when I want to this." He came in to kiss her but.

"Hey Davis, Kari." They turned around and saw T.K., Yolei, Cody, and Ken.

"Ah so close." Davis whispered.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Yolei said.

"We were just coming from the movies." Kari said.

"I think we interrupted something." Ken whispered to T.K.

"Well I like to chat, but Tai will kill me if Kari gets home late." Davis said. Then there was a flash of light.

"Duelist it's time to for a duel." A voice said. They were lifted up on to the light. When they opened their eyes they were in a duel ring. (The flying object looked like Rodney, the flying red thing Gallantmon red in Tamers, but as big as a blimp.)

"Where are we?" Cody said, then swords were placed near them held by Knightmon.

"Welcome duelist." They saw Gallantmon sitting on a throne chair.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Gallantmon, one of the Royal Knights." Gallantmon said.

"You're a royal knight." Davis said.

"That is correct now who wants to be first to lose their key?" Gallantmon said.

"If you want a duel I'm your man." Davis said.

"Davis are you sure?" Kari said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this guy." Davis said.

"Then let us begin." Gallantmon said and his left arm turned into a duel disk with the same design as his shield. Davis activated his duel disk.

"Let's Duel." They said with 4000 LP.

"I'm going first here." Davis said. "I summon Flamedramon in attack mode." Flamedramon came on the field with 1500atk points. "Your move red."

"I shall." Gallantmon said. "I activate the spell Shield Of Justice."

"What's that?" Davis said.

"You shall see when I activate two other cards." Gallantmon said. "This shield represents what we Royal Knights represent, justice. Now I summon Lightning Knight." A knight came on the field with 1000atk points. "I use my knight's special ability, once a turn he can destroy a monster that is a higher level and he is a level 3."

"Flamedramon is a level 4." Davis said.

"Lightning Knight do it." Gallantmon said and his knight launched lightning and destroyed Flamedramon. "Now my knight attack him directly, **Lightning Sword**." His sword created electricity and Davis now has 3000 LP. "That ends my turn."

"The shield, you said it represents the Royal Knights." Davis said.

"Yes, we are servers of justice and honor." Gallantmon said.

"If you're going to use the Egyptian Gods to destroy our world then you have no honor." Davis said.

"That is where you are wrong now silence your tongue and draw." Gallantmon said.

"Here I go." Davis said. "I summon Rock Star Piano in attack mode." His keyboard player came on the field with 1200atk points. "Next I activate The Crest Of Courage, this card gives my monsters 500 attack points for each monster on your field." His keyboard player now has 1700atk points. "Rock Star Piano attack with **Sonic** **Sound**." The piano player played the keyboard unleashing a strong sound wave and destroying the knight and Gallantmon has 3300 LP. "I place a face down and end my turn." Davis's monster's points went to normal.

"My move and I summon Pyro Knight." Gallantmon said and a red knight came on the field with 1400atk points. "I use the spell Lightning Lance. I can activate this when I have Shield Of Justice activated. Pyro Knight attack with **Flame Sleigh**." The knight's sword became on fire and slashed the piano player leaving Davis with 2800 LP. "I place a face down to end my turn. I will make sure you human suffer."

"Why do that?" Davis said.

"Humans are vile creatures with no honor." Gallantmon said.

"Your wrong and I'll prove that by beating you." Davis said. "I summon Raidramon to the field." Raidramon came on the field with 1100atk points. "I use his special ability to destroy your shield."

"I think not." Gallantmon said. "I activate the Protection trap card. This card prevents spell and trap cards from being destroy." Raidramon's lightning that he was creating stopped.

"Then how about this, I activate the Monster Reborn spell card to bring back Flamedramon." Davis said and Flamedramon came back with 1500atk points. "Flamedramon attack with **Fire Rocket** and when he attacks he gains 700atk points." Flamedramon's points went to 2200 and fired fire from his claw and destroyed Pyro Knight and Gallantmon has 2500 LP. "Raidramon your turn,** Thunder Blast**." Raidramon shot thunder from his horn and dealt Gallantmon damge and leaving him with 1400 LP. "Gallantmon your wrong about humans we do have honor. There were knights back in time on earth that lived by honor."

"There were?" Gallantmon said.

"It's true" Ken said. "They lived by a code of shivery. They were honored men."

"Some humans are like that today." Davis said and Gallantmon found it impressive.

'Perhaps our master was wrong about humans.' Gallantmon thought. "I see I was wrong and I apologize. I will forfeit and…" "Don't quit." Davis said to interrupt him.

"We can still duel, just for fun." Davis said.

"Fun?" Gallantmon said with confusion.

"Yeah that's what some people do." Davis said.

"Very well then we duel for the sport." Gallantmon said. "Now on with the duel. I activate Sword Of Shivery. Now that I have all three of these cards activated I can come to the field without any sacrifices." Gallantmon came on the field with 3000atk points. "Time to show you my power, **Lightning Joust**." Gallantmon's right arm turned into a lance and launched lightning at Raidramon and destroyed him. Davis has 700 LP. "It's time now for my special ability to deal 1000 points of damage since the damage was more than that."

"I don't think so when I use Miracle Wave making the damage 500." Davis took damage and has 200 LP.

"It's your turn now." Gallantmon said.

"Then let's go than." Davis said. "I summon Exveemon to the field." Exveemon came on the field with 1600atk points. "Next I use The Crest Of Friendship, now I'll give the attack points of Exveemon to Flamdramon and his own points double." Exveemon's points went to 3200 and Flamedramon went to 3100. "Exveemon attack him with **V-Laser**." Exveemon launched his laser and Gallantmon had 1200 LP. "Flamedramon your turn." Flamedramon now has 3900 became on fire and jumped to Gallantmon leaving him with no life points. "That was a great duel Gallantmon." Davis had his hand out to help up Gallantmon and he took it. Davis's crest prevent Gallantmon from turning into data.

"I see we were wrong about you humans." Gallantmon said.

"I'm glad one of you knights knows that." Davis said.

"I will convince the others knights we were wrong. You're a noble man Davis." Gallantmon said and they knuckle touched. Then he let them go.

…..

The Streets

"You know Gallantmon isn't that bad." Yolei said.

"I'm glad he didn't turn to data like the others. I don't like it when that happens." Cody said.

"Yeah, but uh oh that will be nothing compared to Tai for me getting Kari home late." Davis said. Then he and Kari ran off hand in hand.

To Be Continue


	10. Kari's Duel

Chapter 10: Kari's Duel

Late At Night In Odaiba

"Things going well with the Royal Knights?" Tai asked Kari on the way home.

"Yeah, with Gallantmon on our side there are only 3 left." Kari said.

"I'm a bit worried Kari, you haven't duel yet and you don't know how." Gatomon said.

"It will be okay." Kari said then stopped.

'It's time for us to duel.' A voice in her head said.

"Kari what's wrong." Tai said.

'We will duel where you first witness digimon, Highton View Terrace.' The voice said. Then a portal showing Highton View Terrace came up and a Dynasmon came behind her and lifted her up.

"Hey put her down! Tai said.

"Who are you?" Agumon said.

"I am Dynasmon one of the Royal Knights and I will have the key." Dynasmon said.

"You're not going anywhere with her." Gatomon said.

"**Dragon Thrower**." Dynasmon said and knocked down the others with energy blast like a dragon head. Then took Kari threw the portal.

…

The Others

The digidestine were walking through the streets until they saw Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon.

"Tai are you okay?" Mimi said as she ran to him.

"I'm fine." Tai said.

"Where's Kari?" Davis said.

A digimon with purple wings and white armor took her to Highton View Terrace. He said he was a Royal Knight." Tai said.

"Highton View Terrace!" The original digidestine said.

"We got to get over there and help her." Davis said.

…

The Duel Ring

Kari opened her eyes and saw that she had a duel disk and she was in Highton View Terrace.

"What's going on?" She said.

"Welcome duelist to your doom." Kari saw that Dynasmon was across from her with his lower left arm was opened up into a duel disk. "I have brought you here so we can duel and I can take your key."

"You brought me here to duel?" Kari said.

"Yes and I shall have victory." Dynasmon said. "There's more, the loser will be lost between dimensions."

"That's right Highton View Terrace is a portal." Kari said. "Wait Blackwargreymon sealed it."

"That is why one of us will be lost between dimension with the gateway sealed you will have nowhere to go, now prepare yourself." Dynasmon said.

'I guess there is no avoiding it the time has come.' Kari thought. "Okay you're on Dynasmon."

"Let's Duel." They said with 4000 LP.

"A lady should always go first." Dynasmon said. Kari drew her card, but was feeling nervous.

"I summon Lady Angel in attack mode." Kari said and a female angel flew on the field with 1300atk points. "I place a face down and end my turn.

"My move now." Dynasmon said. "I summon Ruby Dragon in attack mode." A red dragon shining like a ruby came on the field with 1600atk points. "Ruby Dragon attack her Lady Angel." The dragon shot a fireball and destroyed the angel and Kari having 3700 LP.

"I activate my face down Numerous Healer; this gives me 1000 LP since I took damage." Kari said and has 4700 LP.

"I place two face downs and end my turn." Dynasmon said.

"I can do this, I can do this." Kari kept telling herself. "I summon Nefertimon." Nerfertimon flew on the field with 1500atk points. "I use Nerfertimon's ability which can take away 500 of your monsters attack points, but gives away 300 attack points." Ruby Dragon's points were 1100 and Nerfertimon's were at 1200. "Nerfertimon attack Ruby Dragon with **Rosetta Stone**." Nerfertimon launched a pink light to the shy and then a stone and slammed on the dragon and giving Dynasmon 3900 LP.

"Nice try, but with the effects of Dragon Armor my dragon is safe." Dynasmon said when the smoke cleared the dragon was still there.

"I end my turn." Kari said.

"Here goes and I summon Luster Dragon to the field." Dynasmon said and a blue dragon that looked like Ruby Dragon had 1900atk points. "Luster Dragon attack her Nerfertimon." Luster Dragon charged for Nerfertimon and destroyed her, now Kari has 4000 LP. "Ruby dragon it's your turn now." Ruby Dragon struck Kari with a fireball and she has 2900 LP now. "Now I can activate the Dragon Force trap card. When two dragons attack I can bring out a third. I summon Emerald Dragon." A green dragon this time came up with 1300. "Emerald Dragon attack." The dragon attacked her and she has 1600 LP. "It's your turn now."

"Kari!" Kari turned around and saw the others heading her way.

"Wait is she dueling?" Veemon said.

"That's the guy that took her." Tai said.

"I wouldn't worry about her it's almost over." Dynasmon said. "It's your turn."

"We have to help her." T.K. said.

"Wait, this is Kari's duel she can do this." Davis said.

"Here I go and I summon Twilight Tiger in defense mode." Kari said. A white tiger appeared on the field with 1400def points. "I place a face down and end my turn."

"I'll start by using the Dragon Gem Force card." Dynasmon said "When I have Luster, Ruby, and Emerald Dragon on the field then I can have all your monsters without power and you lose life points equal to the points of the mode they were in." A red, blue, and green light had the tiger lose all his points and Kari has 200 LP. "Now I sacrifice Ruby and Emerald Dragon to summon Dynasmon." Both dragons disappeared and Dynasmon came on the field with 2500atk points. "Time to finish you Luster Dragon attack her Twilight Tiger." The dragon attacked, but it failed.

"Twilight Tiger's ability prevents it from being destroyed when it's in defense mode." Kari said.

"Then I'll destroy it myself since that works only once a turn." Dynasmon said. "**Dragon Wiper**." Dynasmon opened his mouth and a giant white dragon destroyed the tiger. "You're finished."

"It's no use I can't take him down." Kari said.

"Don't give up." Davis said. "You're strong Kari; you can do this you just need to believe you can. I know I believe in you." Kari was really touched by that.

"A waste of breath, I'll never understand how he defeated 4 of us."Dynasmon said.

"You're wrong." Kari said with new self-confidence. "He's right I can do this so prepare yourself Royal Knight because I'm ready to win. I summon Kuribco." A disco ball with Kuribo eyes came on the field with 300atk points.

"What good will he do?" Dynasmon said.

"His special ability that's what, if I have him attack I won't take damage and I can summon any light attribute monster from my hand." Kari said and Kuribco charged for Dynasmon and when he hit him he cracked and broke. "Now with that I summon Ophanimon." Ophanimon came on the field with 2700atk points. "Next comes Lady Angel's ability."

"But she's in your grave yard." Dynasmon said.

"Which is where I can activate her ability to give my monsters 1000atk points by removing her from play." Kari said and Ophanimon has 3700atk points. "I'll also use Ophanimon's ability which gives her 500atk points for each card in my grave yard." Ophanimon now has 5700atk points. "Finally my trap Graceful Light which will have the damage doubled."

"This cannot be." Dynasmon said.

"Ophanimon attack with** Eden's Judgement**." Kari said. A spear and shield came in her hands and Ophanimon shot an energy blast at Dynasmon taking away all his life points.

"I lost, this is impossible." Dynasmon said, but then a portal opened beneath him and he fell in.

"You did it Kari you won." Tai said. he ran to give her a hug, but she went to Davis and hugged him.

"I won thanks to your advice." Kari said.

"I knew you could do it all along." Davis said. They may be happy now, but the fight isn't over.

…..

A Cave

"You summoned me master." A silo wet said.

"You are the only one left so it's up to you to get the keys." A voice said.

"I won't let you down." The silo wet said.

To Be Continue


	11. All At Once

Chapter 11: All At Once

The digidestine were having another day.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Davis said.

"We could get a bite." T.K. said.

"Guys how can you be relax when the last of the Royal Knights could attack." Cody said.

"Cody you need to relax." Yolei said.

"Yeah even though the Royal Knights are still out there we can still relax." Ken said.

"I guess, but even 2 can get the last 4 keys." Cody said.

"Don't worry we won't give up without a fight." Davis said.

…

Sora's House

"Biyomon do you know where my tennis racket is?" Sora said, but when she entered her room it was trashed and the window opened. "What happened?" When she looked out her window she saw a figure carrying Biyomon, but didn't see who it was. "Hey you stop." She left and ran after him.

….

The Park

Sora kept chasing the man until she caught up.

"There you are." Sora said and was speechless who it was. "You, but it can't be."

…..

Davis And The Others

"Well that was delicious." Davis said.

"I can't eat another bite." Veemon said.

"Oh I think you can with that bottomless stomach." Gatomon joked.

"Well I should get home." Kari said.

"I'll call you later." Davis said and gave her a peck. Then she headed home. When Kari and Gatomon were heading home they saw a light coming from the park.

"What's that?" Kari said.

"Let's go find out." Gatomon said and they headed for the light.

….

Sora

"Get ready Garudamon." Sora said. Then in a flash of light Garudamon was destroyed and Sora was knocked down. Sora's key disappeared and Kari came by.

"Sora!" Kari said.

"Kari look." Gatomon said.

"What I don't believe it." Kari said.

….

Davis

Davis was back at his apartment and was on the phone.

"Really Tai Kari isn't there?" Davis said.

"She told me she was heading straight home."

"You're right we better go look for her. I'll get the others."

…

Kari

"Ophanimon attack." Kari said. Ophanimon launched her Eden's Judgment, but something happens and in a flash Ophanimon was destroyed and Kari was knocked back.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said and Kari's key disappeared.

…..

The Digidestine

They got together to find Kari except Sora.

"I left Sora a message so I'll bet when she gets it she'll help." Matt said.

"We better split up we'll cover more ground." Izzy said. they all agreed and the went in different dirctions.

'Don't worry Kari we'll find you.' Davis thought.

…

Ken

"Where could Kari be?" Ken said.

"There couldn't be that many places she could have gone." Wormmon said, then something came in front of Ken.

"What the?" Ken said.

"How can that be?" Wormmon said.

….

The Digidestine

"We looked everywhere and we can't find her." Joe said.

"Hey where's Ken?" Yolei said.

"Sora still hasn't called me either." Matt said.

"I hope not all three of them are missing." T.K. said.

"Hey anyone else notice the sky looks like it's getting darker." Patamon said.

"Well the sun has almost set." Armadillomon said.

"No I mean like a storm is coming." Patamon said.

…

Ken

"You are good, but I can't lose this." Ken said. You know what happens next. A flash destroyed Ken's monsters and he was knocked out.

"Ken oh no." Wormmon said and his key disappeared.

…..

The Digidestine

"What's going on?" Tai said.

"The weather didn't say anything about this." Yolei said.

"Hey guys I got a message from Ken saying to meet him at the school." Davis said.

"Maybe he found Kari and Sora, let's go." T.K. said.

….

The School Soccer Field

"This is where we're suppose to meet Ken." Davis said.

"Kids." They turned around and saw the principle and Mina.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tai said.

"T.K. told me you were looking for your friends and to come here." Mina said.

"I got a message saying to come here and from the look of things it's not good." The principle said.

"What do you mean?" Veemon said.

"If the shy is like that then that has to mean the seal is almost unlocked." The principle said.

"Very good human." They turned again and were speechless. They saw Magnamon with his arms crossed holding an energy rope in his right hand.

No way is that the same one?" Yolei said.

"Yes I am the same Magnamon from the golden digiegg of miracles." Magnamon said.

"No way you're the same one." Davis said.

"Yes the last time you saw me was the fight with Cherubimon." Magnamon said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"To get the keys, other than the one I serve, I am the last of the Royal Knights." Magnamon said.

"You're a Royal Knight." Davis said surprised.

"Yes and you're key Davis is the only one left, look." Magnamon said and pulled on the rope and revealed Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormmon, Sora, and Biyomon.

"Kari." Davis said.

"Davis." Kari said.

"Let them go Magnamon." T.K. said.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice now." Magnamon said.

"Wait you defeated all three of them?" Davis said.

"Yes leaving only you Davis and if you and them free you're going have to defeat me." Magnamon said.

"If you want to duel you got it." Davis said with his duel disk ready to go.

"Fine then." Magnamon said then the energy rope made the Kari and the others stick to the ground like signs. The armor on Magnamon's arm turned in to a duel disk and was ready.

"Let's go because I'm ready to win." Davis said.

"Game on." They said with 4000 LP.

"I'm up and I summon Raidramon in defense mode." Davis said and Raidramon came on the field with 1400def points. "That ends my turn."

"I'm up." Magnamon said. "I activate the spell Magna Exchange with this I can take any card from your deck."

"Any card?" Davis said.

"That's right and I know just the one, my own card." Magnamon said. Davis's card came out of his deck and into Magnamon's hand. "Now the real fun can begin."

To Be Continue


	12. Power Of Magna

Chapter 12: Power Of Magna

Davis was dueling Magnamon to free his friends and to keep his key safe since his was last the one. They both had 4000 LP and Davis had Raidramon. Magnamon took his card from Davis and it was still his move.

"You may have my best card, but you won't win." Davis said.

"We'll see about that." Magnamon said. "It's still my move and I place 2 face downs to end my turn."

"He's not going to summon a monster." T.K. said.

"Be careful Davis those face downs could have a strong effect on this duel." Ken said.

"Don't worry now that it's my turn I use Raidramon's ability to take out one of those cards." Davis said.

"I don't think so I use Magna Field." Magnamon said. "As long as this stays active then none of your monster's special abilities can activate."

"Then Raidramon can't destroy those cards." Cody said.

"Well how about I switch him in attack mode." Davis said and his monster changed modes with 1100atk points. "Raidramon attack him directly with **Thunder Blast**." The blast hit him and there was smoke. "Nice shot."

"Nice try." Magnamon said and he still hadn't lost life points.

"How come he didn't lose life points?" Yolei said.

"It's thanks to these." Magnamon said referring to 6 orbs of red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and purple. The yellow orb was also glowing. "They are called Magna Orbs. I activated them when you attacked. If I send a monster that is the same attribute of a monster that is attacking then I take no damage."

"Raidramon is a light attribute." Davis said.

"So I sent my Magna Lizard to the grave yard to stop it." Magnamon said. "There's more, since Magna Lizard is in the grave yard then I get to special summon a monster. I summon Magna Panther." A panther in armor came on the field with 1500atk points.

"I place a face down to end my turn." Davis said.

"It's my turn and I summon Magna Eel." Magnamon said and a yellow eel came up with 900atk points. "Magna panther attack with **Panther Shine**." The panther's armor shined and fired a black blast at Raidramon destroying him.

"I activate the Equal Game trap card making the damage 500." Davis said and now he has 3500 LP.

"Magna Eel you attack with **Shock Squeeze**." Magnamon said and the eel wrapped around Davis and shocked him leaving him with 3000 LP. "That will end my turn."

"Fine then because now that you attack I have to send the top 2 cards from my deck." Davis said as he discarded his cards. "It's my move now and I summon Soccer Warrior." His warrior came on the field with his 1500atk points. "Soccer Warrior attack his eel, **Energy Kick**." Soccer Warrior kicked his rainbow orb and destroyed the eel.

"Don't forget my orbs, I send my Magna Scorpion to the grave yard and he's an earth attribute." Magnamon said and the orange orb glowed.

"So is Soccer Warrior." Davis said annoyed.

"Next is my eel's special ability which sends all monsters back to the owner's hand." Magnamon said and all monsters went back to Davis and Magnamon's hand.

"I end my turn." Davis said.

"Then how about we move on?" Magnamon said.

"This is tough, Davis can't deal any damage." Tai said.

"He needs to get rid of those traps if he wants to take him down." Matt said.

"I summon my Magna Vulture in attack mode." Magnamon said and a vulture in armor flew up with 1800atk points. "Magna Vulture attack him directly, **Savage Talon**." The vulture struck Davis with its talon and he has 1200 LP. "Next his special ability can take away one card in your hand." Davis discarded a random card from his hand. "It's your move now."

'If I don't take those cards out then I can't win this.' Davis thought. "I activate the Clear Field spell card, this card destroys one spell or trap card, but you have to choose." Davis said.

"Fine I choose my Magna Field." Magnamon said and his trap was destroyed.

"Now I summon Flamedramon." Davis said and Flamedramon came on the field with 1500atk points. "Take out his birdie, **Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon shot his flames when his attack points went to 2200 and destroyed Magna Vulture.

"I discard my Magna Lion and he's a fire." Magnamon said and the red orb glowed, but that didn't save his vulture.

'If I don't take out those orbs I won't be able to take him down.' Davis thought. "I end my turn." Davis said and his Flamedramon went to normal.

"This time I'll activate the Magna Discard spell card so now I have to discard three cards from my hand or deck." Magnamon said. "I discard Magna Panther, Shark, and Robin with that done the last of my orbs light up." The blue, green, and purple orbs lit up.

"That means Davis can't deal damage." Veemon said.

"Don't worry I'll find a way around that." Davis said.

"I summon Magna Snake." A yellow snake came on the field with 1000atk points came on the field. "I use my snake's ability to deal direct damage." The snake struck Davis leaving him with 200 LP. "That ends my turn."

"One more hit and it's over, all will be lost." The principle said.

"Don't worry knowing Davis he'll turn this around." T.K. said.

"I will it's my turn and I activate The Crest Of Love." Davis said. "All the attack points of Flamedramon now come to me as life points." Davis now has 1700 LP. "It's about time I get rid of those orbs I sacrifice Flamedramon to summon Soccer Champion." His champion came up with 2600atk points. "I use his special ability to take those orbs out." Soccer Champion kicked each of the orbs and destroyed them. "Soccer Champion take out that snake." The champion destroyed the snake with his kick and Magnamon has 2400 LP.

"Alright Davis." Ken said.

"He's finally dealt damage." Sora said.

"It's your turn now." Davis said.

"Very well." Magnamon said. "I activate the field spell Magna Space." Magnamon and the others were now floating in space. "This is where you will have your doom Davis."

To Be Continue


	13. Last OF The Knights

Chapter 13: Last Of The Knights

Davis and Magnamon kept dueling and now they were in a space because of Magnamon playing the field spell Magna Space, but unclear what it does. Davis has 1700 LP and Soccer Champion. Magnamon has 2400 LP and it's his turn.

"We're going to run out of air!" Veemon said with panic.

"Calm down it's all not real it's just another hologram." Davis said. "The question is what does it do?"

"You'll find out." Magnamon said. "I activate the spell Magna Star giving me 2 Magna Star tokens." Two stars appeared with 0atk points.

"That can't be good." Davis said seeing where this was going.

"I sacrifice both my monsters to summon myself." Magnamon said as he came on the field with 2500atk points.

'If I want to stop him then I have to destroy my best monster.' Davis thought.

"Finally I activate the spell Magna Power." Magnamon said. "It will give me 1000atk points, but my special ability will be negated." Magnamon's attack points went to 3500. "Now for some fireworks, **Magna Blast**." He fired his attack and Soccer Champion was destroyed and Davis now has 800 LP. "That ends my turn." His points went to normal.

"I better turn this around." Davis said. "I summon Demiveemon in defense mode." Demiveemon appeared with 200def points. "That ends my turn."

"This is about to end." Magnamon said. "**Magna Blast**." He fired at Demiveemon and was destroyed. "I know he was an in training digimon, but I can't show mercy and as you know you lose life points equal to your monsters attack points." Davis was hit with the blast and has 600 LP left. "That will end my turn."

"This could be my last chance to end this." Davis said.

"You can do it Davis." Veemon said.

"He's right we're with you all the way." Tai said.

"That is nice, but you better hope he does win on this next draw." Magnamon said.

"Here goes." Davis said and the suspense was getting to everyone on what he drew. "I activate The Crest Of Hope to put a card from my deck to my hand." He added a card from his deck to his hand. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Soccer Champion." His champion came back with 2600atk points. "I summon Veemon to the field." Veemon came on the field with 900atk points. "I'll show you real fireworks I tune my level 3 Veemon with level 6 Soccer Champion." Veemon turned into three green circles and when Soccer Champion went through he turned into an orange outline of himself and then into 6 stars. Then there was a great green beam. "I syncro summon Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon in fighter mode came on the field with 3000atk points.

"Even if you attack I'll still have a chance to end this because I will only take 500 points of damage." Magnamon said.

"I don't think so because for every monster in my grave yard he gains 300atk points." Davis said and his monster's points went to, while charging his cannon as transparent versions of his cards went in.

"5100!" Magnamon said.

"Sorry Magnamon, but I have to do this." Davis said. "Imperialdramon attack with** Positron Laser**!" Imperialdramon fired his laser and Magnamon screamed in pain as his life points went to 0. "And that's all she wrote."

"I don't think so because the effects of Magna Space will have you take damage equal to the attack points of a monster that has Magna in its name." Magnamon said and a meteor shower came down and slammed into Davis taking away the last of his life points.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted. The field turned back to normal and when Davis woke up he saw that his key disappeared.

"Oh no, now the seal is unlocked." The principle said.

"I'm sorry Davis for everything." Magnamon said. "I was only doing what I was told. I didn't want to do it especially to you, but I had no choice." Then the sky was covered in clouds where there was thunder, giant waves at the ocean, everyone going into panic.

"What's happening?" Mimi said.

"This is what I warned you about if the seal was unlocked." The principle said.

"Hold on Magnamon was the first to lose all of his life points." Mina said.

"That is true, but since Davis lost life points his key was lost." The principle said.

"Davis." Magnamon said. "You can stop this."

"How?" Davis asked.

"There is still the last Royal Knight; if you can beat him then everything will be alright." Magnamon said. "He's the strongest one, but you can defeat him. You have to defeat him." Then Magnamon burst into data and the energy rope holding Kari, Ken, Sora, Gatomon, Wormmon, and Biyomon disappeared.

"Wait defeat who?" Davis said. The earth started to shake and a cloud started to circle around above their heads. They are all wondering who is the last Royal Knight and how are they going to defeat this last knight.

To Be Continue

Author Note: This maybe short, but I'm going to have the last knight duel in the last two chapters to add some effect


	14. Egyptian Gods

Chapter 14: Egyptian Gods

When the duel between Davis and Magnamon ended the storm clouds were circling above them and there was a struck of lightning on the ground.

"Get ready guys because this is the last of the Royal Knights." Davis said.

"Magnamon also said he's the strongest." Ken said. When the smoked cleared they didn't believe what they were seeing. It was Omnimon. (AN: I went with him because I knew nothing about this Alphamon, I don't even know what he looks like.)

"Is that Omnimon?" Tai said.

"That would make sense since he is a knight." Matt said.

"I am Omnimon the most powerful of the Royal Knights." Omnimon said.

"So you were behind everything." Davis said.

"Yes and now that the seal is unlocked the Egyptian God cards are mine." Omnimon said as he held out his left arm and three cards came out of the ground and into his hand.

"Why do you want the Egyptian God cards?" Davis asked.

"To use it against you humans." Omnimon answered. "You humans have come into our world and brought destruction. You may have stopped evil digimon like Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and the digimon emperor, but that has brought destruction to our world and as a Royal Knight I can't allow that."

"You can't use those cards to destroy us." Ken said.

"I can and will." Omnimon said. "I have to keep our world in balance and you humans are savages."

"You forgot one thing." Davis said.

"Oh and what's that?" Omnimon said.

"That I'm not going to let it happen." Davis said with his duel disk ready to go.

"You're challenging me?" Omnimon said. "Very well I will use the Egyptian Gods on you then your world." His Metalgarurumon hand opened and turned into a hand and his Wargreymon turned into a duel disk. "I shall destroy you savage."

"Omnimon stop!" Then Gallantmon landed on the ground.

"Gallantmon." Davis said.

"Gallantmon?" Tai said.

"Gallantmon is one of the Royal Knights and the only one that didn't turn into data." Yolei said.

"Omnimon you're wrong." Gallantmon said. "These humans are noble beings I found that out when I dueled this man."

"Even so I have to keep the worlds balanced." Omnimon said. "I must destroy these humans so that our world will not be harmed by them."

"I cannot allow you and to do that I shall duel with Davis Motomiya." Gallantmon said.

"You want to duel with me?" Davis said.

"And not alone." Davis looked to his right and saw a transparent version of Magnamon.

"Magnamon." Davis said.

"There's more look." Magnamon said and Davis turned around and saw transparent versions of the other 4 Royal Knights were in the sky.

"The other Royal Knights." Davis said.

"We all shall duel with you." Gallantmon said as he turned into a red light and entered Davis's deck and the other knights did the same of blue, pink, purple, and white.

"The Royal Knights are yours to command Davis, lead us well." Magnamon said as he entered as a yellow light.

"Well Omnimon ready?" Davis said.

"I am even if you do have the Royal Knights you won't win." Omnimon said.

"Let's Duel!" They both said with 4000 LP.

"I'll start this." Davis said and when he drew his card he had Crusadermon. 'A Royal Knight, I have to get her on the field.' He thought. "I summon Rock Star Piano." His musician came on the field with 1200atk points. "I use his special ability; if I send him to the grave yard I can summon a level 5 or higher monster in defense mode. I summon Crusadermon." Crusadermon came on the field with 2100def points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"I'm up." Omnimon said. "I activate the spell Knight Armory. This gives me 3 shield tokens." Three shields with 2000def points came on the field. "I sacrifice all three of them to summon the first God, Slifer The Sky Dragon." The shields disappeared and in red lightning Slifer roared.

"That's an Egyptian God, but it has no attack points." Yolei said.

"Looks can be deceiving because Slifer gains 1000atk points for each card in my hand." Omnimon said.

"That's 4000." T.K. said and Slifer's points went to 4000.

"Slifer destroy his monster." Omnimon said and Slifer launched a blast of thunder and destroyed Crusadermon. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Davis said. 'It's not going to be easy to take out that dragon, but I have to try.' He thought. "I summon Rock Star Guitar." His guitar player came up with 1800atk points.

"You activated Slifer's ability which takes away 2000 of your monster's points and if it hits 0 it's destroyed." Omnimon said and Slifer shot lightning, with his points at 5000 and destroyed Rock Star Guitar.

"My guitar player's ability activates since he was destroyed another monster goes with him." Davis said and Silfer was destroyed.

"I don't believe it." Omnimon said.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn and to bring back Crusadermon." Davis said and Crusadermon came back with 2500atk points. "Crusadermon attack with **Fist Of Fear**." Crusadermon punched Omnimon and he now has 1500 LP. "Your move."

"I shall make you suffer." Omnimon said. "I activate the spell Egypt Legacy. If I discard one card then I can bring the last monster destroyed, rise again Slifer." Slifer came back with 4000atk points. "I activate my own Monster Reborn to bring the card I discarded and it was an Egyptian God. Come Obelisk The Tormento." Obelisk came on the field in a blue flash with 4000atk points while Slifer now has 3000atk points. "Finally I use the spell Triple Time to summon a monster just as powerful." Silfer's points went to 2000.

"He's going to bring all three." The principle said.

"Oh mighty dragon of the sky hear my cry come forth in this shadow game as I call out your name." Omnimon said. "Rise the Winged Dragon Of Ra." The dragon came down from the sky in a yellow light and there it was.

"He brought all three." The principle said.

"These three will destroy this world once I am threw with you Davis Motomiya." Omnimon said.

To Be Continue


	15. Gods Fall

Chapter 15: Gods Fall

Davis and Omnimon's duel has just begun, but Omnimon already has the 3 Egyptian Gods with 1500 LP. Davis has the Royal Knights in his deck and has Crusadermon with 2500atk points and a face down and has 4000LP, but probably not for long because it was Omnimon's move.

"I think it's time I try out these powers." Omnimon said. "I bring my life points to 1 to give the Winged Dragon Of Ra's points to how much I released." The Winged Dragon Of Ra's points went to 1499 while Omnimon has 1 point.

"I can't believe he did that." Mimi said.

"Davis just needs to make on attack to end this." Tai said.

"True, but Omnimon won't allow that." The principle said.

"You can do it Davis!" Kari said.

"Obelisk attack with** Fist Of Faith**." Obelisk's fist was heading for Crusadermon.

"I activate my Heart's Desire trap card to save my monster. I also won't take damage if I give up 800 LP." Davis said and by having 3200 LP Crusadermon was safe.

"You've only delay the inevitable." Omnimon said. "I end my turn."

"I better turn this around." Davis said. "I switch Crusadermon in defense mode." Crusadermon changed modes and has 2100def points. "I activate the spell Impenetrable Fortress. This card will keep me safe from any direct attacks on your next turn if I send one card to the grave yard." He sends Dynasmon to the grave yard. "I summon the Magician Of Destiny in defense mode." His magician came up with 400def points.

"Then Slifer's ability activates." Omnimon said and Slifer destroyed the magician with a lightning bolt.

"Well now that he's in my grave yard I can use his special ability." Davis said. "If I remove him from play I can summon a monster in my grave yard. I summon Dynasmon in defense mode." Dynasmon came up with 2200def points.

"Slifer attack him again." Slifer's lightning left Dynasmon with 200def points.

"I'll end my turn." Davis said.

"I'll start by activating Dub Thee Knight to give myself a new hand with an extra." Omnimon said as he now has 6 cards. "I send my Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon in my hand to the grave yard so I can bring myself to the field." Omnimon came on the field with 4000atk points. "and since I have 4 cards Slifer now has 4000atk points." Slifer's points went up to that amount. "I'll show you my power **Supreme Cannon**." Omnimon fired his cannon and destroyed Crusadermon. "Winged Dragon Of Ra attack." The dragon fired a Sun blast and destroyed Dynasmon. "This time my special ability activates sending away 1000 of your life points." Davis was now left with 2200 LP. "That ends my turn since I can't attack you directly."

"I'm up." Davis said. "I use the spell The Crest Of Hope to give me any card in my deck." Davis added another card. "I also use The Crest Of Reliability and special summon Craniummon in defense mode." Craniummon came up with 2600def points.

"Slifer attack again." Omnimon said and Craniummon was left with 600def points.

'Every time I try to get a monster on the field it's losing power, I have to get around that.' Davis thought. "I use The Crest Of Love to have Craniummon's points." Davis now has 5200 LP. "I place a face down to end my turn." Davis said.

"I'm going to end this now." Omnimon said. "**Supreme Cannon**." He fired his cannon and destroyed Craniummon. "Next my special ability say good bye to 1000 of your life points." Davis now has 4200 LP. "Now Egyptian Gods destroy him."

"Davis!" Everyone shouted as the attacks got closer.

"I use the Equal Game trap card to make the damage for 500 each." Davis said as he now has 2700. "I now have to send the 3 top cards from my deck to the grave yard." Two of the cards he sent were Ulforceveedramon and Gallantmon.

"You can't survive much longer. You've only been lucky so far." Omnimon said.

"That doesn't matter because I'm not giving up." Davis said. "It's my move." 'Of course I don't know how I'm going to take him down.' He thought.

"Davis." Magnamon's voice said. "You can do it just keep believing."

"Right I just need to believe." Davis said then, a card appeared in his hand. "This is new, but I can use it. I summon Demiveemon." Demiveemon appeared with 200atk points. "I use his special ability to summon Magnamon." Demiveemon went away and Magnamon came up with 2500atk points.

"Slifer, one more time." Omnimon said and Magnamon has 500atk points. "This shall end soon."

"How about now." Davis said. "I activate Service Of The Royal Knights, now the power of the Royal Knights come to Magnamon if I release 2500 life points." Davis has 200 LP. "That brings him to."

"14500!" Omnimon said.

"Let's finish this because I'm ready to win." Davis said.

"Craniummon, Gallantmon, Ulforceveedramon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon give me your strength." Magnamon said as he held his arms out.

"**Magna Explosion**!" Davis and Magnamon said and the explosion destroyed everything on the field and Omnimon lost his only point.

"Davis did it." Veemon said.

"I don't believe it the Egyptian Gods were defeated." The principle said astonished. After that the sky cleared and everything settled down.

"I don't understand." Omnimon said.

"Omnimon." Davis said. "I know you only tried to protect the digital world, but the way you did it was wrong. You shouldn't destroy humans to keep it safe in fact humans and digimon can live together." Omnimon began to think about what he has done after hearing that.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Omnimon said. "I let my desire to keep the digital world safe blind me, if I want to keep the digital world safe destroying humans isn't how I should do it." Everyone was happy with what Omnimon decided. Omnimon returned the Egyptian Gods and the seal was locked again and the keys were brought back. "Thank you all for having me realize what I was doing was wrong."

"Don't mention it Omnimon and I hope we can meet again." Davis said.

"For now I must return to the digital world, until we meet again digidestine." Omnimon said as he and transparent versions of the Royal Knights except Magnamon, who stayed with Davis, went through a digital gate. When they left the digidestine was having a party for their victory.

"Another great adventure." Tai said.

"The Royal Knights aren't really that bad since they were just trying to protect the digital world." Cody said.

"You know we're a lot alike with them." Armadillomon said. While they were partying Davis was outside watching the sunset.

"What are you doing out here?" He turned around and saw Kari.

"I'm just thinking about what has happened." Davis said.

"Maybe one day we'll see them again." Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said looking at Magnamon's card. "Right now." He put his hand on her waist. "I'm glad I get another moment with you." Then they kissed in the sunset like last time.

….

Author Note: watch out for another dueling story

Dueling Bonds: They face an evil being that worked with Gennai and 3 of his henchmen in a tournament and they meet a new friend


End file.
